


Downfallen

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Morgana have to decide between Gwen and Morgause, or will destiny choose for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfallen

"Girl,  
Your final journey's just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper."  
\- The Rasmus (Not Like the Other Girls)

Morgana was walking with Gwen by her side, chattering and giggling. She had never felt so happy before… though this should change very soon. But for now girls remained reckless and joyful. Morgana stopped for a while, pulling Gwen closer to her. Gwen watched her with adoration and Morgana captured a kiss from the corner of her lips. Gwen's kiss in repay was hungry and ravenous. Morgana felt Gwen's lips touching every single inch of hers, her tongue so deep in Morgana's neck she thought she'd die of pleasure. The life was perfect.  
Then the world started to shake.

Morgana opened her eye. She was laying on the pavement and the sky above her started to blur. Morgana slowly sat up, leaning against the wall. She was confused. What has happened? Why is Gwen crying? I feel cold and tired. Why is everything so grey? And what was the hit?  
Morgana crawled on her knees and hands – she was so dizzy she didn't dare to stand up – towards Gwen, who kneeled on the ground and kept sobbing. „Baby? Gwen? What's wrong? What happened?“ „She doesn't hear you, Morgana,“ murmured a deep voice behind her. Morgana turned around. A tall, blonde beauty towered behind her, her body tattooed with Egyptian and Nubian hieroglyphics, Viking runes and celtic pagan letters.  
„How do you know my name?“ The girl smirked: „I've got you on my list…“ „List?“ Morgana felt dizzy, her head ached. Morgana leaned against the wall. „Yes,“ replied the girl. „Sooner or later I meet everyone. By the way - Morgause, the name of mine... at your service.“ Morgana couldn't concentrate. Her eyes ran back to Gwen, now surrounded by people, all watching something laying on the pavement. Morgana rose to her feet and made a wobbly step towards the spot. „I wouldn't do that,“ whispered Morgause. It wasn't a threat… just a recommendation.  
Morgana stumbled towards the crowd… „I feel cold and sleepy,“ she uttered. „I know,“ replied Morgause. „This will pass. But you really shouldn't see that.“ Morgana denied to obey. She simply has to know what is going on. The crowd started to leave. Morgana spotted Gwen at first, kneeling and crying. Morgana was coming from behind, so she didn't get view of what is laying in Gwen's lap first. But the closer she crawled, the more she recognized the black object on the ground. It was a strange feeling to stand there and watch her lover cradling her dead head.

„Come,“ whispered Morgause and touched Morgana's shoulder softly… and with that touch Morgana forgot Gwen and her heart was filled with demise… it doesn't happen every day that you fall in love with the Angel of Death… but it happened to Morgana. And Morgause's lips were anything but marble cold.

 

"Come on, it's time to go."

\- Pink Floyd (Comfortably Numb)

 

„I'll never again see the sun rise  
Cause now I'm in my eternal bed  
Death is so sweet and nice  
And I enjoy being dead"  
\- Ablaze My Sorrow (My Last Journey)


End file.
